The Race Portal
The universe of Cevarion has alot of species and races. This is the index for you to find all lores about the races! Humanoids * More intelligent behavior than most other types of creatures. * Moves on two or four legs. * Humans and Sullz are humanoids (The Exon is also a kind of humanoid but is divided into its own race, called Exonic, see below). Giants * Giants is huge creatures that can look anything from humanoid to beast in appereance. * The giants are also often classified with their elemental power (Frost Giant, Fire Giant etc.). * On Enzuro, the two giants that roams on the planet are Cyclops and Behemoths. * On Tarae, the two giants that roams on the planet are Ugeslonts and Lurkers. * On Marg, the two giants that roams on the planet are Mongers and Ygmans. * Many more giants exist, but on diffrent planets. * Half-Giants also exists, often humanoid looking with giantpowers. Beasts * Beast are animals (duh). * On Enzuro, the most common beats to find are dogs, cats, horses, cows, chickens and birds. * On Tarae, the most common beats to find are kenorags, fieryhounds, raptors and boars. * On Marg, the most common beats to find are spiders, sluggers and salamanders. * Many more beats exist, but on diffrent planets. Demons * Demons are evil creatures that wants nothing more then power and destruction. * Kaborash is the leader of the demonic races and was created by Foregore. * The demons planet is called Wyrsyr and is a hellish planet with fire and lava. The three mainraces has been on the planet once, in the Battle of Wyrsyr. * Demons can look very diffrent, both in appereance and size to eachother. Some are big as giants and some are tiny as faires. * Most of the demonraces stays on Wyrsyr, but certain demonic powers has popped up on diffrent planets, to give other races demonic appereance and abilitys, such as Demonic Goblins, Dark Legioners and even The Damned Knight is after his corruption a human with demonic powers. Undeads * Undeads is basically dead creatures that have awaken once more with dark magic. * Many of these risen creatures has no memory of the past therefore very easy to manipulate to do horrible things. * Not everyone loses their memory when awaken, such as trapped spirits. * The most common people to rise the dead are cultist or necromancers, but even mechanical contraptions made by The Exons etc. are common (see below). Exonics * The mechanical race in Caverion. * Exons is a Exonic race. * The Exons is the "founder" of these species since they are litterally made by Exon Steel, which is made by the ore Ygma and steel. * You dont need to be Exon to be Exonic. If the body is infused with Exon Steel, you are more or less a Exonic Mutation, an example is Henrik Exonhand. * The Exons is creating Exonic Mutants by fusing Exon Steel and give them life again, like an undead powered by mechanical gizmos, making them stronger and scary in appearance. God Creator In this table, you can see which god created the race from its orgin.